


I watched you die

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 2 IN APEX.This is just a little drabble over Bloodhound's thoughts of Wattson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I watched you die

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble I wrote up after the events of Chapter 2 in APEX today.

I should have been there. Mirage is capable enough sure. Pathfinder? That damned robot. He was probably calling the prowlers good boys again. While you....while you. You were alone down there. Those beasts surrounding you. Did you cry? Were you scared? I pray not. I have not cared for anyone like this in so very long. You remind me of myself at that age, eager. So full of life. Now, look at you. Lying on a mattress, your pink polka-dotted sheets tucked around you. You drug me to Target to get those. 

Everyone is fighting over you now, you would hate that. This noise? I want to speak up. But, I fear if I do everyone will know I am showing emotion. Weeping. Behind this mask I do not have to worry but, my voice? It will betray me in a moment. I have always seen you as a fellow fighter, but recently you remind me of whom I have left at home. I cannot protect them, but you? May I never see Valhalla. 

I can only wait as the room clears, eventually Caustic too leaves. Curious man. You have certainly turned him around. Perhaps there is something in his past you are reminding him of as well. I'll sit here at your bedside until you wake. Sleep soundly young one, Blóðhundur is here. I watched you die today, but tomorrow? I will watch you rise.


End file.
